Broekn
by Roxeant
Summary: (Before you ask, this title IS MISSPELLED ON PURPOSE). What would happen if the Titans found out about Fanfiction.net? Here's one scenario. (If you don't support RBB and RSF, don't read. It bashes quite a few other pairings.)
1. Broekn

**Broekn**

**By: Roxeant**

**Warning: This story is strictly a Raven/Beast Boy, Robin/Starfire story. Now, if you read this and flame me for other reasons than the pairings, than. . . I won't kill you. If you flame me for the pairings, I will. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**One more thing. If you support other pairings, this will probably highly offend you. I expect a lot of flames in the future. Ah well. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, or any related characters. I also do not own some of the fanfics mentioned in here. By the way, the Robin/Raven Fanfic, entitled 'Broekn', is _not_ based on a real fanfic. . . kinda. It's a combination of the many horribly mangled ones I've read. (I mainly read a few so that I could gather info and make a parody someday.)

I am also not a member of the R/BB 'Shippers. But, Kudos to them! If I knew how to join, I'd gladly do so. D00d, they're like, kickarse! KUDOS TO THE 'SHIPPERS! Hope ya don't mind that I mentioned the lighter. . . I kinda saw it as free advertizing. . .

I _did_ see an Aqualad/Cyborg fic once. Made me crack up. I forget who wrote it, but, yeah, it did get mentioned in there.

Unfortunately, I actually do believe that lots of the Slade/Robin fics out there could be justified. I don't like the pairing, but it seems, well, realistic. In a creepy sort of way. (Ew).

But the Titans aren't real anyway (though like hell I wish they were), so it doesn't matter.

I decided not to mention Terra much in this for a reason: I didn't know what to do with her. Forgive me. Terra? I can like her **or hate her**, as long as she's _not_ with our favorite green changeling, who is, of course, meant for Raven. And Raven only.

So, enjoy! And, if you hate it, feel free to flame. Then, I can point and laugh at you for being idiots.

Update: There were a few errors in the original version, and I've fixed them. Friggin fanfiction. . .

* * *

Raven's cheeks heated, and a nearby lamp exploded.

A few seconds later, the four other Teen Titans heard the same message inside their heads: 'Main Room. Now.' Raven did not sound happy, and they hurried. Wouldn't you?

Robin was the first to arrive.

"Raven?" he asked, stepping forwards cautiously and glancing at her with a wary expression, "are you. . . okay?"

"Okay?" Raven spat, "okay? Look, Robin! LOOK!" And she grabbed Robin's wrist, dragged him over to the couch, and shoved his face in front of the laptop that she had been using.

He stared. "What's this? And why are yo-"

He paused as he glanced once again at the webpage. The first link on the screen caught his eye.

'**Broekn'**

**When Robni finaly figres out he liks Raevn, she diesstory muc beter than sumary, promis.**

Robin gagged. "What? What is this? Who _wrote_ these? What _are_ they?"

"Rather bad interpretations of our romance lives," Raven drawled.

". . . Raven, I don't mean to hurt you, but. . . I just don't. . . like. . .you. . . inthatway. . . And, I think I want to throw up now."

Raven smiled. "I understand, Robin. Besides, I've also been paired with Cyborg, Starfire, Jinx, imaginary titans that the authors wish were real, Terra, and Beast Boy. Not to mention Slade."

Robin's face turned chalk white.

"What are the other pairings that are out on this. . . Fanfiction. . .?"

"Just about everyone with everyone. Some have you with Beast Boy, me, only seen one or two with you and Cyborg. You and Jinx are together in a few. . . But, the main preference seems to be you and Starfire, or some sort of rape story involving you and Slade."

Robin wasn't sure whether he was sick or extremely pleased.

". . ." he said.

Raven understood. "Shall I give you time to recuperate?"

Robin nodded slowly, and quickly hurried over to a corner, muttering and huddling into a ball before slowly rocking back and forth. Raven knew that he would be mentally broken and scarred for a while.

Cyborg and Starfire came in together. Starfire immediately rushed over to Robin, but when she put a hand on his shoulder, he did not respond. "Raven?" she asked, "is Friend Robin well?"

Raven sighed. "In a way, no. I think he's partially overjoyed because random fans of ours have written romance stories about him and. . . well, to be perfectly honest, you. . . and he's partially sickened because some people think he should be paired (willingly or unwillingly) with our nemesis, Slade."

Starfire seemed a little confused, and as Raven did not want to explain the Robin/Slade pairing to her at the moment, she decided to let it drop.

Cyborg, whose eyes had grown very, very wide, began to laugh. He laughed, partially because it was funny, and partially because he didn't know what else to do. "Oh god. . . Who _writes_ these things? Don't they have lives?"

"Apparently not," Raven muttered.

"Oh god. . . don't tell me. . . They've put me with you? Who else?"

"Everyone else. And, actually, there aren't all that many with me and you in them."

"Who am I with usually, then?"

"Usually, no one. Or, sometimes, Made-Up Characters. Lately, Cyborg/Jinx pairings have been on the rise. There was one in which you were paired with Aqualad. I found that one rather amusing."

Cyborg's eyes popped out of his head. ". . . Does he know about these?"

"How should I know?"

"So, who are _you_ with?"

"Just about everyone at one point or another."

". . . And you _read_ these?"

"Yes, mainly to laugh at them or to try and find out the true identities of the authors so that I can put them on my 'To Kill' list."

Beast Boy came in next, stumbling all the way. "Sorreh I'm laeh-" he mumbled, chugging a glass of water that he held in his hand. He swished, swallowed, and grinned. "Was brushing my teeth."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Typical."

"So, what's the news?"

Starfire told him. "Raven is disturbed because people that she calls 'authors' have written stories about Robin and Slade as a. . . couple." She could not hide the envy in her voice.

Raven almost laughed at Beast Boy's expression. Almost.

"Oh god. . ." he mumbled.

"There's more," Raven said. "Much more. We've all been paired with just about everyone else in the tower, every villain, and many people/wanna-be heroes that don't even exist."

"You and Slade?" Beast Boy choked out.

"It's happened," she muttered darkly.

"You and. . ."

"Everyone. Starfire, Cyborg, Mr. Boy-Wonder over there, Jinx. . . just to name a few."

Beast Boy almost fell over.

* * *

Meanwhile, Starfire was trying to revive Robin.

After a lot of pulling, she had finally dragged the protesting leader to her room. She had not been able to get him up off of the floor.

And so, she sat down next to him. He rocked back and forth, humming to himself.

"Robin," Starfire said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder, "you must revive. . . The things Raven mentioned. . . they were just stories! They are not true."

Robin looked up at her, his eyes shining like a small child's. But they soon looked scared and glassy again. "But. . . Slade. . . me. . . together. . . AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"It couldn't possibly happen!"

". . . It could, and you know it, and it scares the heck outta me! I DON'T WANT TO BE THE SEX TOY OF A PSYCHO!" he yelled.

"Sex toy of a psycho? Is it the 'toy' part that is undesirable, or the 'psycho' part?"

Robin began to look very embarrassed. ". . . The psycho part."

Starfire decided not to respond to this.

". . . I fear that I do not know much about earth culture, but. . . I think that I should not repeat what we have just said?"

Robin nodded. "Yes. Please don't, Star. . ."

Starfire smiled. "Do not worry, Friend Robin," she said happily. "I will make sure that you are never Slade's toy of sex! I am going to keep you instead."

Robin's eyes went wider than before.

"Robin? Friend Robin? Have I said something wrong?"

". . . You didn't mean to say anything wrong, Star, it's just the way that you said it."

Starfire decided not to ask. "Shall we go to the training room?" she asked. "You often enjoy training. Perhaps kicking the dummy that you have so carefully drawn Slade's features on will make you feel better?"

Robin nodded. "Yes, yes. . . I think I will. . ."

And so, the two (one scarred for life, and one confused as to what she had said that had startled Robin) walked off to the training room to beat up the Slade dummy.

* * *

As soon as Star and Robin left, Cyborg quickly rushed to his room, not saying a word. Raven laughed. Beast Boy looked at her. "What. . . where's he going?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, probably to look at the R section on fanfiction. He'll find it sooner or later."

Beast Boy's face flushed. "They have an _R_ section? About _our team_? WHAT THE H-"

Raven nodded.

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. "How do you know this?"

"Get your mind _out_ of the gutter, Beast Boy. You know I wouldn't. . ."

Beast Boy nodded. "Sorry. Just a little. . . well. . ."

"I'm going to get some tea," Raven mumbled. "I've had quite enough humiliation for one day."

As she walked towards the kitchen, Beast Boy sat down on the couch, and gazed at the laptop. Suddenly, he noticed that there was another window at the bottom of the page. He tentatively touched the mouse, and opened it.

It was a fanfiction, and he began to read avidly. He was, after all, curious about these things. . .

After a few sentences, he blinked, rubbed his eyes, pinched himself, and continued reading. This was about him! Him, and. . . Raven. His jaw touched the floor.

But, he kept reading.

At the end of the fanfiction, he was still flabbergasted. This, however, was not shocking in the least compared to what he saw next. There was another window next to the second. He opened it.

The heading said: "Review"

People could review these stories? Apparently so. A text box was below the heading. And someone had typed something in it.

'**I really enjoyed this story. It was well-written, charming, and, dare I say it, sweet. A very successful romance story.**

**By the way, I like the pairing. I can't picture Raven with Robin or Cyborg or. . . well. . . anyone else.**

**Keep on writing.'**

Raven came back in the room, saw Beast Boy at the laptop, froze, and turned right back around to march into the kitchen.

Beast Boy didn't let her. He darted forwards, grabbed her, and twirled her around. ". . . Raven, this is weird. Why did I find out that you liked me by reading a review for a story written by an anonymous author who doesn't even know us?"

Raven didn't answer.

"You do like me, right?"

". . . Better you than Slade."

Beast Boy, even though the moment was awkward and tense, laughed. It was kind of funny, in a twisted sort of way. "Guess you're right. . ."

"There are others."

"Others?"

"Stories about us."

"Really?"

"Many. We're one of the more popular pairings. They've even got this lighter thing. Keep the faith. . ."

Beast Boy laughed. "Obsessed fans are weird."

"Yeah," Raven agreed. Both felt much more at ease, much more relaxed.

"So, are we gonna talk about this?"

Raven nodded. "We'd better. I really. . . do like you, I guess. . ."

"If I kissed you right now, would something explode?"

"Most likely."

"Damn."

"Items can be replaced. . ."

"We should talk first."

"Yeah. . ."

"But, I guess we'd better start saving up some cash. . ."

"I'll try not to break the TV or your Gamestation. . ."

Beast Boy offered Raven his arm, and she took it, smiling ever-so-slightly. "Off to your room? We've got a lot to talk about."

She nodded. "Yes. And, one more thing. . ."

"Yeah?"

". . . We should get some sort of child block for the computer. I do _not_ want to know what Cyborg could find in the R section . . . It would haunt me for life."


	2. Broekn, Installment 2

**Broekn, Second Installment**

**By: Roxeant**

**Warning: This story is strictly a Raven/Beast Boy, Robin/Starfire story. Now, if you read this and flame me for other reasons than the pairings, than. . . I won't kill you. If you flame me for the pairings, I will. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**I'd like to thank the few Robin/Raven supporters that have come in here and enjoyed the fic despite the pairing. Kudos to you guys for being so cool and open-minded! Damn, wish I could do that. Don't ruin it, guys, and don't flame me for the pairings. You may flame me for crappy writing, but not for the pairings.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, or any related characters. I also do not own some of the fanfics mentioned in here. Heck, I don't even own the idea of people discovering fanfiction! I saw it in an X-men fic once. More than once. Six months later, the idea drifted back, and I applied it to Teen Titans.

However, everything besides the general idea is MINE.

The scary thing is that some of it is based on truth. . . 0o

So, as I was saying. This fic was supposed to be a one-shot. However, thanks to many, many reviewers that requested a continuation, I've made it a three-shot! The next section will be up as soon as I stop being a lazy ass and get to work. But, it WILL come, and when it does, I shall be starting the sequal to Things Unsaid. 3 ((Please forgive the two errors I found in the last chapter. The space bar was on the fritz. . .))

Oh, and thanks to one particular reviewer for inspiring me to write about Raven's reaction to some of the suicide/death/angst stories up here.

* * *

Beast Boy yawned and stumbled into the living room, almost tripping over one of his Gamestation Controllers. Sighing, he flopped down onto the couch and closed his eyes before he realized that someone else was there.

His eyes snapped open, and he sat up. "Raven? Woah, I didn't even know you were there. . ."

Raven shrugged. Her faithful computer on her lap, she was reading something. Beast Boy decided not to ask just yet.

"Not surprising. You're not exactly a morning person."

"I'm having one of those off-days," Beast Boy muttered tiredly. "I woke up early, and then fell back asleep, and then woke up later than I wanted to, and then, when I was taking a shower, all of the hot water was gone, and then I used Cyborg's toothpaste by mistake, and it's absolutely _gross_! And then I almost walked in here before I realized I was only wearing a towel, and so I had to go back to my room and put on clothes, and then I came back in here and tripped and didn't even notice you!"

The changeling, thoroughly out of breath after describing his trying morning, closed his eyes again and moaned piteously.

Raven put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's only morning. Plenty of time for your day to get better." Suddenly, as Raven clicked on something with her mouse, her grip tightened uncomfortably on Beast Boy's shoulder.

Beast Boy winced and tried to move Raven's hand, but it wouldn't budge. "Raaaaveeeen. . . " he said, trying to get her attention, "you're hurting me!"

Raven looked at Beast Boy, looked at her hand, and relaxed her grip.

"Something wrong?" Beast Boy asked as he examined the imprints of Raven's fingernails on the flesh of his shoulder.

Raven sighed. "Nothing major. It's just that I've been killed for about the sixth time in the past hour."

"What?" Beast Boy's jaw dropped.

"In stories, Beast Boy," Raven drawled. "In stories. The crazy authors with no lives have decided that they want me to die, and then that they want someone to cry over the loss. Usually you, sometimes Robin. Disgusting."

Beast Boy stared. "If they like us enough to write fanfictions about us, why the hell do they want to kill us off?"

At that moment, Starfire and Robin walked in. Robin looked much better than he had the day before, but his face still had a nervous twitch about it. He smiled weakly at the pair.

"Hey, you gu-" Robin froze. He was staring, transfixed, at Raven's laptop.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

And with those parting words, Robin darted out of the room and into the kitchen. Starfire quickly hurried after him, all the while calling: "Robin! Come out, Robin! This is the sixth time I've had to try and find you! Slade isn't here, he's not going to hurt you. . ."

Raven and Beast Boy stared at each other, stared at the doorway to the kitchen, and shrugged. Raven, disgusted by now with stories of her own death, turned off the computer, and took Beast Boy's hand. It felt a little awkward, but, after all, she was new at this sort of thing.

"Er . . Raven. . ." Beast Boy nervously pointed at one of his gamestation controllers, which was floating a few feet in the air, encased in a bubble of black energy.

Raven blushed and lowered it. "I need to work on that. . . So, let's go and see what Cyborg is doing. I don't really want to be in the kitchen right now."

* * *

Robin, who was hiding in the pantry near a neatly stacked pile of canned beans, shivered. His arms were wrapped firmly about his shoulders, and his eyes were wide and glassy like those of a cornered animal.

"Slade isn't here," he whispered to himself, "he isn't here. . . isn't here. . . isn't here. . ."

Just then, the pantry door started to open. Robin let out a panicked yelp and tried to charge out, only to be caught in the tender arms of Starfire. Robin struggled for a few seconds, realized that he was not being held by Slade, and relaxed.

This might have had something to do with the fact that Robin really, really liked the Alien and had had a crush on her for months, or it might have had something to do with the fact that Starfire, because of her Tamaranian blood, was probably over 100 times as strong as he was, and that he couldn't get away if he tried.

Starfire smiled at him, lifting a hand to stroke his head, trying to calm him down. "Friend Robin, you must relax! The things that Raven mentioned were only stories, and you need not fear words on paper."

"On a screen," Robin corrected nervously.

"On a screen," Starfire amended She wasn't that familiar with computers.

"You're right," Robin said, taking a deep breath, "I don't need to be scared of some stupid stories."

He grinned and Starfire, seeing that he had regained his composure for the most part, let him go. Robin sort of wished that she hadn't, but, as he wasn't about to tell anyone this, kept his grin. "So. . . let's go. . . do something."

Starfire nodded. "Yes! Perhaps an activity will take your mind off of Raven's stories?"

"Good idea, Star. Let's go to the Gym and train! That always helps me unwind."

Starfire, willing to do anything with Robin at the moment, heartily agreed. "I would be glad to accompany you, Robin."

And so, the two walked to the Gym.

Meanwhile, Raven was standing outside of Cyborg's door, her hand raised to knock. Beast Boy grabbed her pale wrist, lowered it, and winked. "No need to knock! I'm Cy's best friend! I come in here all the time."

And with that, Beast Boy opened the door, grinning. "Hey, Cyborg. What's up, dude?"

Cyborg, who was staring at one of his large computer screens (his room was full of computers and all sorts of gadgets), didn't even seem to notice that they were there.

Cautiously, Raven crept forwards and tapped him on the shoulder. He didn't move. Raven stepped neatly around him, and looked at his face. He was asleep! His eyes were closed, and even though he wasn't plugged into his 'recharge' system, he was still out of it.

Beast Boy laughed. "He fell asleep at his computer? Woah, he musta been up all night to be this tired in the morning!"

"All night doing what?"

Beast Boy shrugged.

"I'm going to shut down his computer," Raven said. "Since he's asleep, it's only wasting power."

Beast Boy's eyes suddenly grew wide. "Raven. . . I woul-"

Raven turned towards him. "What?"

"Raven, just don't turn aro-"

"What are you talking about, Beast Boy? All I'm going to do is shut down his computer!"

"R-Rav. . ."

"Beast Boy, relax! Why do you look so flushed? Are you feeling alright? I can heal. .."

"F-fine. Just do-"

"Alright. I'll see what I can do for you after I turn off the computer."

"But, Raven!"

Beast Boy was ignored as Raven turned around, and went up to the mouse to shut down the computer. She stared. Her complexion wan, she slowly turned back around, looking as pale and as cold as marble.

"I. . . I knew there was. . . I didn't think that. . . about me. . . isn't there a law? My. . . I. . . my. . ."

Raven fainted.

* * *

A few minutes later, the empath opened her eyes to the sight of a blurry green face hovering over her. She blinked, and her vision cleared. "Beast Boy?"

"Are you alright? I thought that Cyborg had, like, killed you!!!!!!!"

Raven suddenly remembered what she had seen, and tried to quell the feelings of nausea that were gnawing at her stomach. "No, but I'll kill him," she muttered darkly.

"Sure you're okay?"

Raven nodded weakly. "I am, but the human race isn't. How can people be so. . . so. . ."

"Perverted?"

"Perverted. If I wasn't feeling so sick right now, I'd most likely compliment you on using a three-syllable word."

"Raven!"

"Sorry. I'm in a bad mood right now."

"I'm guessing it was about us. . . I only saw the title."

"Yes. You know what scares me? These people forget that we're fifteen. Fifteen! And superheroes! SUPERHEROES! Do they honestly think that fifteen year olds with special powers, especially me, would go around screwing each other?"

"Apparently, yeah, they do. Otherwise, there wouldn't be an R section on Fanfiction, or whatever that place is called."

"When I get a hold of Cyborg. . . If it was just regular erotica, I wouldn't mind quite so much. But it was about _us_! His team mates! His friends! I'm going to kill him."

"Erotica?"

"It's a fancy word for porn, Beast Boy."

". . . Oh. Can I help you kill him? I'm not exactly pleased with him myself."

"Of course."

"Alright, we'd better think of a plan. . ."

* * *

"After you," Robin said, holding open the door to the training room for Starfire. She beamed at him, went through, and was submerged in total darkness.

"Friend Robin?" Starfire asked softly, "where are the lights? The light switch is not in its usual place. . ."

"Oh!" Robin said, remembering as he walked in. "Cyborg installed a new lighting system two days ago. See, Star, Cyborg set it up so that the lights turn on and off when you clap your hands."

And so, Robin clapped his hands. Unfortunately for him, the first thing that he saw when the lights came on was Slade's face.

Robin shrieked, jumped backwards into Starfire, and fell on top of her. Quickly picking himself up, he ran right out of the door and down the hall. He was gone in a matter of milliseconds.

Starfire looked curiously at the Slade-dummy that Robin had constructed a while ago. Its features were perfect, almost lifelike.

Oh.

So that was what had scared him.

Starfire clapped her hands to turn off the lights, and rushed out of the door and down the hallway.

"Robin! Friend Robin, Slade is gone! It was only the sparring dummy that you constructed a few days ago with Beast Boy's help! You are not in danger."

Robin, after hearing Starfire's voice from inside of the cabinet beneath the sink in the Boy's bathroom, dared to creep out.

After he had left the bathroom, and had glanced around timidly like a fox emerging from his safe, warm den, Robin saw Starfire a little ways down the hall.

"It was just the dummy?" he squeaked.

Starfire turned, saw him, and nodded. "It was not really Slade. You have run away without your imagination, Friend Robin."

Robin laughed. "You mean, I've let my imagination run away with me? Yeah, I guess. . ."

"Do you wish to go back to the Gym for more training?"

"No, I think that sprint was enough of a workout for the week. . . I've never run so fast in my life! Come on, let's go watch TV."


	3. Broekn, Installment 3

**Broekn, Third Installment**

**By: Roxeant**

**Warning: This story is strictly a Raven/Beast Boy, Robin/Starfire story. . . And I wouldn't have it any other way. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, or any related characters.

So, this is the last chapter. However, I will be writing MANY more TT fics (you can get previews on my profile for some I've got planned out. I'm gonna go on a Harry Potter streak for a bit, but I'll still be writing TT, so don't worry!)

Thanks to another reviewer, I stuck a bit about Raven going to high school in at the end. I wish I coulda used it more, but I had to fit in all the revenge stuff, you know? Still, it's a funy thought! By the way, if any of you wanna use the general idea of the Teen Titans finding fanfiction, go right ahead! But only if you promise to link me in a review or something. I wanna see what you come up with! You can give credit to me, but it's not really my idea. Or, most of it isn't. The general idea of made up characters finding fanfiction isn't. Everything else is.

Hope you enjoy the ending! Fluff, hot tubs, olive oil, whipped cream, and tickling abound. And you can't forget the psycho Robin! Gotta love the guy.

* * *

Raven grinned evilly. Raven did not usually grin evilly, but on the rare occasions that she did, it was truly a frightening sight to behold. Beast Boy shuddered, but he quickly shoved his fear off, choosing instead to focus on the wonderful feeling of revenge.

"He's so gonna pay for this," the green changeling whispered malevolently.

"As soon as he wakes up," Raven said.

They looked at each other, looked at Cyborg's closed door, and sighed. It might take a while.

"Think we should help him to get up?"

"Yes." Raven smiled. "He's been asleep for hours. He won't be able to fall asleep tonight if he stays in bed all day," she said innocently.

Beast Boy casually knocked on the door. Inside, he heard Cyborg gasp, get up from his chair, and turn off his computer. Then, the door opened.

"Hey, Beast Boy, Raven," the half-robot said cheerily. "What do you two need?"

"We want a ride in your car," Beast Boy said. "I was all for taking it out by myself, but Rae said that we should get you to drive us. See, we're going to pick up this HUGE LOAD of tofu for me. And we can't carry it back fast unless we put it in the car."

"Why's Raven coming along?"

Raven shrugged. "Because the Grocery Store with the Tofu that Beast Boy likes happens to be right next to one of my favorite bookstores. You don't think I'd let him try and get all that tofu to the Tower by himself? He'd probably kill someone."

Cyborg nodded. "Good point. But. . . why do I want to help you get TOFU here? I hate tofu! Makes me sick just thinking about it. . ."

"'Cause, in exchange for the ride, we'll buy you some ribs at the Grocery Store while we're there," Raven said slyly.

Cyborg licked his lips. Ribs. . . Tempting. . .

"Alright. Let's go and get my baby!"

Beast Boy and Raven grinned at each other behind Cyborg's back, and followed him to the garage.

* * *

"Don't let him get meeeeee. . ." Robin whimpered, his eyes shifting around. He was huddled at the bottom of Starfire's bed, under the covers.

Apparently, the boy wonder had fallen asleep on Starfire's shoulder while watching TV, and had had a terrible nightmare about Slade. He was off like a rocket as soon as he woke up, with Starfire close on his heels.

As soon as she entered the room, Starfire began coaxing Robin out from inside the huddled mound that had formerly been Starfire's covers. Slowly but surely, he was responding.

"I won't let Slade get you, friend Robin," the Tamaranian princess assured him, offering a hand to the pile of bedcovers. "Now, please, come out? It is not healthy to hide from a nightmare."

Robin saw the logic in this. He was acting rather foolish.

But. . .

Slade. . .

"You don't understand," he said with a shudder. "It's so true! All of it! It's so disgustingly realistic! The thought, I mean. It hasn't happened yet, but it could. It could. . . It really could."

"Robin, while we are nearby, Slade cannot harm you. Especially in the Tower! I will remain with you, Robin. I won't let Slade find you alone. I promise."

"You promise?" Robin whispered hesitantly.

"I promise," Starfire sang.

Robin climbed out and smiled. "I really need to relax," he mumbled, trying to calm his frazzled nerves.

Starfire nodded. "That seems like a good plan, Friend Robin. What do you suggest doing to pass the time?"

Robin thought for a moment. "Something where I can't fall asleep. . . and I don't wanna go back to the training room right now. . ." he thought for another few seconds. "How about we go to the showers in the Gym and have a waterfight? We haven't done that in months!"

"Just us?" Starfire asked.

"Sure," Robin said.

Starfire nodded. "Alright. I shall meet you there after I have donned my suit of bathing."

Robin grinned. "Okay. I'll meetcha there." And with that, the boy wonder (feeling a bit better) went off to his own room to grab his swim trunks.

* * *

Cyborg opened the door to the garage, flipped on the light switch, and screamed.

All three of the Titans toppled to the ground.

Raven and Beast Boy fell over, clutching each other and trying to keep from crying with laughter. A few pieces of scrap metal in the garage twisted into knots, but it didn't really matter. Raven kept on laughing anyway.

Cyborg fell over because of the terrible shock he had just received. His car. . . his lovely car. . .

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY?" he shrieked, rushing over to his car and pulling off the saran wrap that covered it. Big mistake. Underneath, he found olive oil. Lots of olive oil.

"And what is this stuff?" Cyborg asked frantically.

He tasted it.

"Oh. . . Olive oil."

A pause.

"OLIVE OIL? YOU TWO! THIS IS GOING TO COMPLETELY RUIN THE PAINT JOB! OLIVE OIL! HOW DID YOU KNOW!"

Raven was still laughing. Beast Boy answered for her.

"Well, Raven's one smart cookie. She knows lotsa stuff. . . including the fact that olive oil will ruin the paint job on any car."

Cyborg cried. He fell down on his knees and cried like a small toddler after a particularly bad nightmare.

Raven had, by now, regained her composure. . . almost. "Op-open th-th. . . Openthecar," she managed to gasp out before laughing even harder. The lights flickered, but none of them noticed.

Cyborg, his stomach twisting into knots, opened the car to see what horror lay within.

Whipped cream poured out of the door and covered him from head to toe. Cyborg looked as if he were about to throw up.

"That was my idea," Beast Boy said proudly. He grinned at his mortified friend. "If you freeze a can of whipped cream and cut it in half, it'll get all frosty when it heats up. It goes EVERYWHERE!"

Cyborg looked at Raven and Beast Boy, the former of whom was crying tears of mirth into the latter's shoulder. "Why did you do this to me, guys? We're friends!" Cyborg said, his eyes shining with tears.

Raven stopped crying. Beast Boy stopped laughing.

"We paid you a little visit while you were asleep," Raven said.

Cyborg paled.

"Raven wanted to turn off your computer to save energy," Beast Boy continued.

Cyborg began to feel very, very sick. Sicker than before.

"And we found something that I never want to think about again," Raven growled.

"Dude, not cool. Why were you reading sex stories about me and Rae? It's just not right, man!"

"I'm. . . sorry?"

"Get him!" Raven yelled.

"Right behind ya," Beast Boy cackled.

And the two picked up whipped cream in their hands, (okay, so Raven used her powers too) and threw it at Cyborg.

They would force him to clean up the garage later.

* * *

Starfire and Robin were completely soaked. Water balloons, squirt guns (he had taught Starfire how to use one, after explaining that they weren't like the guns that many evil villains had), and even showerheads had been used in the massive water war.

The shower was soaked, but the water would drain out eventually. Ah, the showers. . . they were indeed a wonderful installment to the tower. They weren't for nice, long, relaxing baths, but they were great for a quick scrub after training.

They were a bit like the kind you'd find at camp, or in a locker room, except cleaner, larger, and more comfortable.

The best part? In the back, there was a hot tub, just in case one of the Titans wanted to use heat on a strained muscle. All of them loved it. It even had jets!

And that is where our two Titans are currently positioned, right next to each other in the nice, lovely, warm hot tub.

For the first time in two days, Robin felt completely relaxed. He said so.

"Star? I just wanna say. . . thanks. For not freaking out on me while I was. . . you know. . . all weird and stuff."

Starfire giggled. "It was nothing, friend Robin. I am just glad that you're back to normal now!"

"Pretty much," Robin said. It was true, Slade would haunt his darkest nightmares until his dying day after his experiences, and there would be more mental breakdowns in the future, but, overall, he was much better than before.

"So, the fanfiction pairings no longer scare you?"

"The Slade one doesn't."

"Friend Robin, what do you mean."

"There's one more pairing that scares me," Robin admitted.

"Which one?" Starfire asked, concern shining in her eyes.

"The Starfire/Robin pairing. Robin's afraid that Starfire won't ever like him." Robin put on the best cute-face that he could. . . which was, to say the least, pretty damn good.

Starfire smiled. "Robin shouldn't be worried about something so foolish," she said. "Starfire really, really likes Robin."

"Do you think she'd like to go out on a date with him this weekend?"

"I think she would," Starfire said.

Robin beamed.

"Think she'd let me kiss her?"

Starfire thought about it. (Or, pretended to.) "She'll get back to you on that. Is that the correct earth term, Fr- Robin?"

Robin nodded. "Yep. You're vocabulary really is improving, St-"

He was interrupted as she pressed her lips against hers. As Robin kissed her back, he couldn't help but think that he loved this hot tub even more than before.

* * *

"Do you think we were too hard on Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked Raven as they sat on the living room couch in front of the TV.

"Nope," the empath said. Her eyes were closed, and a small, contented smile flitted across her lips. Beast Boy was propped up on a corner of the couch, and she was leaning against him, tilted at a horizontal angle. His arm was draped lazily over her stomach.

The smile grew bigger. "Stop!" she said, opening one eye to look at Beast Boy's hand, which was idly tracing patterns on her abdomen. "That tickles."

Beast Boy grinned at her. "Ticklish, are we?" he asked.

Raven knew she was in for it now. 'No,' she tried to say, but her mouth wouldn't cooperate. Instead, she began laughing as Beast Boy shifted, tickling her stomach with both of his hands.

"St-st," Raven gasped, while trying to push his hands away, but Beast Boy wouldn't give up. Both of them were laughing now. Somehow, he'd gotten on top of her, and was tickling her everywhere he could reach.

They didn't even notice when the chairs in the kitchen fell over, or when a few glasses in one of the cupboards shattered. If they had, they wouldn't have cared. A bit of fun was worth a few broken cups. They'd buy more tomorrow.

* * *

And so, this is the end of our tale. Or, almost.

Raven got on the next day, and spotted fanfictions in which she and the other Titans were forced to go to high school. She talked to the Jump City Council, and they assured her that the Titans were legally able to stay out of school. Lucky them.

The empath was also slowly gaining control of her powers, with a bit of help from Beast Boy, and a lot of practice. A LOT of practice.

Starfire and Robin went on their date, and had a wonderful time. So, they went on another. And another. And another. Soon, they were going out regularly (of course), and were officially in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship.

Though Starfire often asked Raven if she and Beast Boy would like to double date, Raven refused. She and Beast Boy were perfectly happy as they were. (That is, to say, they had dates in more secluded places. Beast Boy didn't mind Raven's tastes. He didn't really think that his girlfriend wanted to end up in the tabloids. He could see it now: Jump City's hottest new couple. Ew.)

And so, the two couples lived happily ever after. . . (Even if Robin could be found hiding at the bottom of Starfire's bed about once a month, whimpering after having a terrible nightmare about Slade. . . he never would recover completely.)

And as for Cyborg?

* * *

"Guys?" the half-robot called from in the midst of the mound of whipped-cream. "Raven? Beast Boy? This isn't funny anymore. . . Let me out."

Silence.

"LET ME OUT!"

More silence.

"LET ME OUT OF HEEEEEEEEERE!"


End file.
